To the Heart Beats
by Ai and Wa
Summary: 'This the first time I told others about how I felt, except for Noin and Cathy....the first time that somebody has the same feelings as me.....I don't feel so lonely now.....but this is so selfish....to feel sad at the same time.....makes me feel...h..a..
1. Chapter 1: The Bloody Rain - Chapter 2: ...

Chapter1-2

Chapter One- The Bloody Rain

_The smell of blood._

_Only the scent of blood could be detected in the room_

The whole room was filled with her chain and their blood as she finished off the men in the uniforms.  
  
"_Ugh~_" The last man fell to the blood covered floor...which was covered with his own companion's blood.  
  
"Find a better life in the new era." she said coldly. She then replaced her tail(weapon) once again in its rightful place back into the box. Yes, she was a killer, a murderer. She had just destroyed the life of a human. Suddenly, a hand on the floor grabbed her foot. The bloodied hand stained her shoes. But she didn't care, for her hands were filled with even more blood.  
  
"Oh, one more?" She took out her gun..._What else can I do_...and shot the person right through his head. She stopped for a moment, her eyes full of pity, but there's nothing she can do, because that was her mission. _They deserved it. _That's what Lady Une, her commander, had told them. Walking out of the building, Relena joined her partner Dorothy.  
  
" Are you okay Relena?" Dorothy asked.   
  
" I guess so..........." _That's all I can say. _Relena was silent.  
  
" You know we are on another mission now, right?"   
  
Relena knew, but she didn't answer. She knows that's not very politebut sometimes she just wants to get out of her life. If it had not been for the fire, she would be living happily with her family. She had a father, a mother, and...a brother. Her parents died in the attack of the G-Elite forcesand her older brother was nowhere to be found.  
Sometimes she just wanted to die off like the men she had just killed a few mintues ago. Dorothy knows it. They all know that she wants to commit suicide, even her instructor, Noin. However, Hilde......she screams at her all the time. Hilde always thinks that life is important and precious. _Then tell me.....why are we killing them?. The physician, Sally Po, told me that we are of the same species. Only coarse people likes fighting and killing. That's the only thing I can remember from my past, my father told me that. I'm tired of all this...Is there another way? Only if I die...................  
_  
"Relena?"   
  
All she could hear was Dorothy mumbling. Then her eyelids became heavier and heavier.  
  
  
"Is she okay, Sally?" Cathyasked.  
  
"Yep, she is just exhausted and fell asleep."  
  
"But it's not like her to be this careless on a mission. Did the enemy do   
something to her?"exclaimed Hilde.  
  
"No, there's no medical reaction in her body."   
  
Suddenly, Dorothy spoke up. "You all know why....right...?" Dorothy stopped. Cathy just looked down, but Hilde opened her eyes wide.   
  
"I just cannot understand it! That's not what her life is worth by fighting those bad people out there." But Hilde stopped talking anyway when Relena woke up. Then Noin came in.   
  
"How are you feeling, Relena?"  
  
"Not dead yet."  
  
"Okay, then see me and Lady Une tomorrow at the office."  
  
"Understood."   
  
So Noin walked away. Then Cathy came into the picture.  
  
"You can just say you are still a little tired, you know."  
  
"Maybe...." but she knew a big mission is coming on. A new mission that can help her find the answers to her questions.  
  
Into the night, it was raining heavily, like the heavens were grieving for her.

Story and wrote by Wa  
The MASSIVE revisions and editing done by 

Relena was walking through the sensor filled hall. She stopped in front of the door and opened it. In the room were Noin and the headmistress Lady Une. They were waiting for her since this morning. Noin started talking.  
  
"There is a new mission for you, Relena. Here is your new idenitiy and your information. You are to be a new transfer student at the St.Apple High school. You can have a look at this later. Your mission is to destory the Red Wing of the school and eliminate Billy. Here is his record. Your school uniform will arrive in your room tomorrow. Also, Lady Une and I will bring you to the school tomorrow. Your mission will start as soon as you enter the school. Cathy is examining the school, because severalroom are not shownon the school map. You will receive your map later."  
  
"Understood."   
  
" Also, one more thing that Noin didn't mention about is that in order for you to not be suspicious, you will stay in the school for two weeks. In that time, you are free to do anything. After two weeks, you know what to do. Hilde will be your explosive supplier. She will appear whenever you need her.You will be living in the school dormitory. Saturday and Sunday are the only days you're off, so we will contact you at that time. The Messenger will also be Hilde. Is everything clear?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"All right, you are now dismissed, but be prepared." Noin added.  
  
  
It was morning when she woke up. She saw the purplish red school uniform lying on her chair. She knew that it must have been Hilde, because to have appeared without anyone noticing is one of her special skills. Every single one of them have different special skills. For example, Cathy is good at throwing darts, so her draggers would always hit the target. Dorothy is good at brain control. She can control systems with her brain, and no one can ever read her mind. Then Relena, she can do 'speed' with her 'partner', Tail (her weapon).  
After daydreaming, she went to change into her school uniform. Unlike the really short skirts she wears in battles, it was a long dress. Just like the old time dresses. As she started to walk towards Noin's car, she heard Cathy running up to her.  
  
"Here is the school map, all covered! The missing rooms were all used for storage" Cathy said.  
  
"Thanks." Relena replied.  
  
"You don't have to thank me, just be careful on your mission, we were all worried about you for what you did last time. If anything happens, tell Hilde so she can come back and tell us. Did I talk too much? Anyway we will all back you up anytime."   
  
"You know I will." Relena said with a slight smile.  
  
Then Cathy, the big Sis in the group, walked away. She always took care of them when they were little, but she is the same age as them herself. In the car, Relena started daydreaming again. _If only I could die, maybe everything will be a lot easier for me, I wouldn't need to train, I wouldn't have to care when the enemies are going to come at night. I can sleep without worrying. The world outside won't have the smell of guns and blood. I won't need to kill people anymore. I won't have to look into the eyes of my victims.   
_"We should arrive to St. Apple High in any time. You are to pretend that you are my sister, okay?"  
"Understood."  
"Come on Relena. Your character in this mission is to be happy!"  
"**Okay, Sis I'm old enough to know this.**" Relena said with changing her voice like a child with a smile. Instead of suiciding, why not enjoy this time that she was free.  
"Alright! Good work....anyway, enjoy your free time at the school or you'll miss it later.  
"Thanks instructor, I know you asked headmistress for my free time." Relena answer deeply.  
" Oh, did you forget your sister's name again?" They laughed all the way until they entered the school gate. It sure was a huge school. They walked to the office as people stared at them. Students always get excited when they see newcomers _Maybe they are too bored with their school life when they should be happy...  
"_Relena, continue on to the office without me. I will follow shortly after." Noin said.  
Relena nodded as she watched Noin run off to do some important task._  
_She entered the office just as two people exited. One had long blond hair and cold eyes that's similar to Relena's, and the other one was younger, at Relena's age. _The same feelings.........   
_"Hi, you must be the new transfer student, Relena Peacecraft, right!" A woman appear with a folder.  
"Yes, It's nice to meet you."  
"And I am her big sister, Noin Peacecraft." Noin had stepped into the office moments after.  
"Oh, two sisters! Just a minute ago there were just two brothers here, and the older one was registering for his little brother, now it's sisters, how sweet!"  
"Okay, sign this and I'll take you to your room later!"  
" Thank you."  
  
After signing in and filling out all the registrations, Relena finally got to her room. She was unpacking her stuff while Noin was setting all these security alarms, so that the enemy can't approach her easily..   
"Okay, I have to go Relena. Lady Une is waiting for me."  
" Yes, I will be careful."  
"Try to relax, my alarms are all set, you can sleep without worrying. Here is my contact information, and your cellphone!"  
"Thanks again, Noin." Relena was getting used to this line now.  
"A smile looks really good on you, you know. OK, I really got to go!"  
"BYE BYE, Sis." Relena waved to Noin.  
  
After Noin was gone, Relena jumped onto her bed. Finally she can get some sleep!!  
"Okay, mission started!" Then she fell asleep.  


Chapter2-Mission Started

Ai

[To the next chapters ---][1]

var PUpage="76001089"; var PUprop="geocities";  var yviContents='http://us.toto.geo.yahoo.com/toto?s=76001089 geovisit();

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/aiwafi/Chapter3-4.html



	2. Chapter3: My name is Relena Peacecraft -...

Chapter 3 - 'My name is Relena Peacecraft'

"Slience students, class begins now." All the students took out their books and work.  
"Today we have two new transfer students. May you two introduce yourselves." Relena looked at the teacher, asking her if she should speak first, or if that boy beside her should introduce himself first.   
"Okay, you can go first, honey." The teacher said, looking at Relena. Smiling back, Relena took a small step forward..  
" Hello, my name is Relena Pecaecraft. I'm a new transfer student here, so I hope I won't get lost." The whole class laughed. Then she made eye contact with the boy behind her, telling him that she has finished. So he then started speaking.  
" My name is Heero Yuy, it's a pleasure." Relena looks at him. _So his name is Heero Yuy, he is different from the others...why is that?_  
" Okay, since there's only two seats left, you two can sit together." It was at the very back of the room, two desks beside each other. Relena walked there first, followed by Heero. The first subject was Math. Imagine the first period in the morning, with many number and signs around the room. It is like a scary lullaby with no music in the background. When Relena was about to fall asleep, she saw those ice cold eyes from Heero. He was looking at her. _How can normal people have those kinds of eyes?_....They were so cold that they almost made Relena shiver.With that awakening her, she realized that she should be careful about her sleepiness on a mission. She should watch out more for this Heero Yuy too.  
  
"Your name is Relena right? My name is Cat, and she is my friend, Kit. You want to eat lunch together?" _They are two popular girls in the class, but, they don't seem very nice. Anyway...._  
"Sure why not! I haven't met any people at this school yet. Can you two introduce me to some more people in the school!"   
"Oh, we know lots of popular people in the school, including the most famous Billy, he is one of our friends." _Billy!! That's the person that.....I'm right on!!! _Relena smiled.  
"Oh really! You two are so cool."  
"Hey, you want to eat lunch now?"  
"Sure!" However, Relena didn't realize that Heero was hearing all of this....._Billy_....._that was quite__easy..mission accpeted. _Heero thought._  
  
_"Billy, this is the new transfer student in our class. Relena Peacecraft."  
"Yes, it's nice to meet you." Relena held out her hand and got ready to shake hands with that Billy.  
But instead of shaking her hand, Billy touched her face.  
"Relena, right? You like cars?"   
"Yes, I love cars." _This guy's sure is a pervert. However, that's the only way to get closer to him_.  
"You want to have a ride to the beach after school." He was playing with her hair now.  
"Yes, I would love to." _After the mission, I swear I'll use Tail to slash you into pieces!!!!!!  
_  
After Relena went away, the two were shouting at Billy angrilly.  
"Billy, why are you doing this!"  
"She is just acting quiet ."  
"I'm just having some entertainment! You know, I love you two more than anything!!"  
"Okay, but we want to play along too!"  
"Why not!"   
After Cat and Kit was gone too, a shadow appeared in front of Billy. His eyes were as cold as ice.  
"Who are you?" Heero didn't answer and just stared at him.  
"What are you looking at?....Oh, so you saw everything? I understand you are jealous, okay now, get out of my way."  
"Is that all you want to say." Heero finally spoke with his cold voice.  
"You look very suspcious, are you new? Then I'll tell you! This school is my property, so don't bother me or I'll get angry! You don't want to get hurt, right?"  
"One of the G-Eilte force people, you can be executed now." Heero held out his gun and killed him, without giving Billy chance to even scream for mercy. All of this was seen by Relena. When she pretended that she was gone; but she was really spying on Billy. _So Heero was the other enemy that Lady Une always talked about. He is also an agent?   
  
_With that loud gunshot, everyone came out of the classroom. Heero and Relena easily merged into the crowd. The two girls then became the first suspects as Billy's murderer since they were the last ones seen with Billy  
At night, Relena called Hilde to transfer the message to Lady Une.  
  
"So the other enemy finally shows up.."  
"Yes, Hilde, do you know when they will contact us?"  
"I don't know yet because they will decide on the day they want to contact you. Are you okay with your school work?"  
"Yes, this is only 002+ stuff." (002+ is a level Relena has already learned in the group.)  
"Okay, if you have any problems, then just call me (be happy)!"  
"Roger!"  
"I'm retreating!"  
"Let instructor Noin hear that, she'll say you're immature."  
"I know it is not a good joke! Anyway, BYE."  
  
The night comes. _Heero Yuy is my enemy? Okay, then either he kills me or I'll kill him..... I chose to lose myself a long time ago.......how come there is so much pressure within my heart? Maybe I think he is similar to me...destroying lifes..... _

It was a week after she first attended St.Apple High. Since the famous Billy is dead, the two girls, Cat and Kit didn't talk to Relena anymore. That's because they think that Relena is bad luck since Billy died on her first day of class. One time they even tried to drop water bombs on her head while she was walking in the school field. Of course they failed. _Do they think that 12 years of special agent training is nothing? 12 years is such a long time, being in the 056Area (_The name of theirbase_). Some historcial agents said before that "An assassin__will still be an assassin till their death. If you don't destroy the others, they will come to destroy you." If that's the case, I'll go kill myself first, then I can finally have my freedom. I won't have to worry when my enemies will come to destroy me._  
  
As she walked up to the roof of the school, she climbed out onto the area beyond the fence. There was just about 3 or 5 inches of land outside of the fence that you can stand on. _I'll end my life here, this school that has 10 floors, if I jump down I'll die for sure. Okay, goodbye, my friends at 056Area, and sorry Tail, I left you in my room.  
_She took a deep breath. _This is the last breath of air I'll ever breathe in again. _  
When Relena was about to jump, a hand grabbed her. _Hilde please let me go!!!_ However, when she looked back at the face of the person that grabbed her, it was not Hilde at all.....There were those cold eyes again...It was the person that sat beside her in class... HEERO YUY!!!!!!!!! She didn't have time to react because his movement was so fast. _Well I underestimated__him. Although I can be faster than him, his strength was greater than mine, if we were in a battle, I would be losing right now.......  
  
_"Heero Yuy?" _It is a wrong move for saving your enemy, Heero._  
"What are you doing here?" his voice is still cold, but his hands were warm.......  
"Why are you pulling me back?" _I thought spies can't do anything without instructions._  
"............." Blink, blink, blink........._Why am I doing this..........she is just a follower of those popular people, there's no difference between them and h..e..r............no her eyes are different from the others.....she looks like someone that is fighting for a relief.....she is just......... like me............she wants to commit suicide like me......It's like I'm saving myself from dying......_   
"Heero, if you are asking me why, then I would like to ask you 'why' too. Why are you here outside the fence and want to commit suicide? Are you guilty because you killed Billy, the famous person in the school?" _There's only one way to solve this problem........act more like an idiot, Relena!!!!!!!  
_Heero felt like he was just waking from a daydream........Shocked though.......he used his death glare to stare at Relena.  
"Did you see everything last time?" Along came his gun.  
"So!" Looking right into his eyes. _It's such a shame that I have to meet you while we both are enemies. We are so alike. Go ahead Heero, I ask for it.  
_"............." With that, he just ran away.....using his speed.   
" That's the wrong decision again, Heero. Running away from me isn't going to do you any good. We will have to face each other again." She said very casually. _But why do I feel so bitter? _  
  
She went to bed early today....thinking about all those missions....and Heero....  
"Relena." A voice was calling her. She jumped up from the bed quickly.  
"What is it? Hilde."  
"Hey, it's Saturday today, remember? Where are you sleeping so early? It's only 11:30pm!!!" _Eleven thirty is early?...._  
"Are you going to bring me to Lady Une or what?"  
"Okay, sorry to interrupt your sleep, Let's go then!"  
" We are going to head for downtown to the Applewood hotel!"  
"Understood."  
  
They went through many halls and floors, then stopped by the room 506. Hilde opened the door. Lady Une and Noin they were sitting. Relena and Hilde walked towards them.  
"Report!!"  
"I had heard about the enemy from Hilde, does he knows your identity?" Lady Une asked.  
"Negative, but he knows that I know his identity."  
"That won't cause much of a problem. Now that Billy from the G-Elite force is dead, you just have to destory the Red Wing. Now back to the enemy. How is he?"  
"There was only one in the school, but I think that he also has back up troops, like us. He is called Heero Yuy. In my record, his is speed is 80%/sec (it is just a unit), slower than me but, can be increased, and his strength is a lot greater. Suppose the enemy are all like him, then we will be exterminated.  
"Okay, Relena you can give me a full report next time about them, you still have eight days left to finish your mission. Because of the enemy, I want you to complete the mission by Tuesday. Is that clear?"  
"Yes."  
"Okay, you're dismissed now."  
  
Walking on the street, Hilde started talking about the new ice-cream shop ten kilometers away from their Base, to make her feel comfortable. However, Relena was more interested about thinking of some new ways of suicide.   
"You know Relena, I think orange ice-cream is better than strawberry ice-cream, it is more colourful and.......Relena?" When she was talking, Relena was already out of her sight. _Oh, no she must have discovered a new way of suiciding!!!!! Relena, where are you?_  
  
"Hey, have I seen you before?" A man started bothering Relena when she was walking back to school in the alley.  
"Can you make up a new line? That's so out. I need to go, so excuse me." She tried to walk past him but he stopped her from walking.  
"Okay then, if you are not **those girls**, then why are you here in the alley. This is my property you know. You walk here then you pay."  
"The big road is crowded, so that's why I'm here. Sorry, but I don't have any money." _This is not your property anyway....._  
  
"Hey, Heero did you see that?" Duo exclaimed.  
"You are too loud. What?" still with his cold voice. They looked into the alley. Relena was trying to get away from the man. _Relena......I guess I'm wrong. She is nothing but one of those girls...how is she different from the others? Wearing those short skirts, walking in the alley at night. _Then they heard the sound of arguing.  
  
"You know, there's always a good way of paying." With that, he pushed her towards the wall!! 

Chapter4-Goodbye

To the next chapters ---

--- Back to the previous chapters


	3. Chapter 5: The God Of Death Is Here - ch...

Chapter 5 - The God of Death is here.

Relena was getting angry now. She put her right hand to her Tail, and wanted to fight back. Suddenly she saw Heero and a guy with a braid, wearing the clothes of a Priest, looking her way. _I can't let them know my identity....so what are you going to do, Heero Yuy?_   
Heero noticed that she was looking at him, but he didn't do anything. The man in the alley stared at the two of them too.   
"Are you two going to help her and fight me or not?" He mocked them.  
"Heero, let's go help!!! I don't like what that guy's doing to her!!!"  
"This is not part of my mission." Heero answered in a heavy voice, looking at Relena. _I already know the answer Heero. You don't want to help because you don't want to save me one more time. _  
"HEERO, why be so cruel? Well than I'm going!" Duo ran into the alley. Seeing Duo run into the alley, Heero looked down and thought deeply. _She knows too much about me......I will have to destroy her soon...._  
  
"What are you doing here Relena?" Before Duo can hit that guy, Hilde appeared from the other side and gave that guy a punch in the face.  
"Wow...she's good, man!"  
"What?!? You hit me!?! Then you pay too!!" The man grabbed both of Hilde's hands.  
"Go away, you're ugly!" Hilde exclaimed.  
"Okay, the God of Death will perform now. MAN! (Duo doesn't know the guys's name, so he just call him MAN. Did he learn that from Wufei?) You either let go of this lady, or you die!!"  
"Shut up!! Who do you think you are?!!"  
"Okay, then you I think I can't give you a punch....huh?"  
"Can you guys talk faster?" Hilde kicked the man in the face!   
"Roger, missy!" Duo punched him in the stomach! With Hilde and Duo kicking and punching+ kicking and punching, the man got 'K.O.ed' within 2 seconds.  
"Yeah, give me five ....."   
"Duo, my name is Duo Maxwell!"  
"And I am Hilde!" Then they started talking and talking, and almost revealed their identity out loud! Then they found out that Relena and Heero are going to the same school.  
"Okay, let the God of Death introduce you to his friend Heero Yuy!" Hilde was shocked!!  
"He's your friend, Heero Yuy?"  
"Yeah, what is it?"  
"Nothing...it's just that..that you two are so different...you are so talkative and he seems so cold." _Of course Hilde he is an__agent......is Duo one too?_  
"That guy doesn't like to talk, ever since the day I first met him."  
"Wow, you sound like you know him very well!"  
"No, it has only been seven years."  
"What do you mean by 'NO' it has only been seven years?" _Yes, seven years Duo. You just told me that you knew him for seven years!!!! Which means..................................  
_  
  
"Hilde, Bye!!" Duo waved to Hilde when Relena came to stand with her.  
"Bye Bye, Duo!"  
"What did you two talk about, Hilde?" Hilde stopped.  
"What is it Hilde?"  
"Duo and Heero...are both..."  
"Do you mean......I understand......that's what I feel too, Hilde." _This is the first time I told others about how I felt, except for Noin and Cathy...the first time that somebody has the same feelings as me.........I don't feel so lonely now.....but this is so selfish......to be sad at the same time....makes me feel.... h..a..p..p..y.  
_"Relena?"   
  
....._and the first time I cried before an other person......  
  
_"What should we do Hilde?" _Being able to cry brings so much comfort....does he feel the same way as me? It is strange...I can't read what he's thinking...I am not like Dorothy, who can figure out what other people thinks....but I don't think that I have to fight Heero now.....why?  
_   
"Relena, there will be a way to get through this, a good way..." Hilde looked up again.  
"Okay, next stop is the Red Wing!!!!!!!!!"  
"Hilde, you are loud!" _Only one day left for freedom, I should be enjoying tomorrow!!_  
  
  
Although Relena had classes to go to today, she still enjoyed the day. With many smiles to the others, it is like saying goodbye. She let Cat and Kit push her into the swimming pool. She wants to live as a normal human being today without fighting. I will be gone tomorrow anyway. Then she thinks back to what Noin had told her.....  
  
"Red Wing is the place where the G-Elite force store all their guns and bombs. After you destroy the place, you need to pretend that you are an innocent that got killed, so they won't think you are suspicious. When you are destroying the Red Wing, you need someone to support your death after your performance. You don't need to worry about the the fake dead body because, the explosion will be so great that they won't be able to identify who that body belongs to. The explosion will also destroy the dead body skin cells, so they won't figure out the DNA either. The G-Elite force won't care about it anyway, they just want the enemy."  
  
  
Relena went back to her room. .._.So we are going to the Red Wing tomorrow Tail ...... ............Cat and Kit...you two pushed me into the water today.... one for one.......I will pay you two back tomorrow._ Then she wrote a letter to the both of them saying that she wants to fight them tomorrow.   
  
  
"To keep Heero Yuy out of this mission, we have to use Duo...Hilde is that okay with you?"  
"Yes..." _I understand it...Hilde...because I have to use Heero too..._  
"Okay then,when the time comes you go ask Heero about Duo's things. Try to bug him for as long as you can. I would need 15 mins to finish this mission. The hardest part is to make Cat and Kit come with me near the Red Wing and create some fake evidence for the G-Elite force. After that, Sally will come and lay down the fake body!"  
"Ten second countdown: 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...mission begins!"

" Hilde should be with Heero right now. All I have to do is wait till they show up."  
  
As Relena estimated, Cat and Kit did show up at the music room near the Red Wing. _Here they come._ _Your performance starts now, Relena._ They walked towards Relena, both holding a pike in their hands. _That can be a good weapon, but not in the hands of you two.  
_  
"So, you have decided to come battle against us?" Cat started to talk first.  
"Yes! I can't stand it anymore. Why do you two always want to bother me?"  
"You seem like a pest, that's all! To warn you, I'll tell you that when Billy is not here, we are in charge!"   
_Oh, really? Then you two shouldn't be standing in front of me. That means after the mission I should eliminate the both of you too......only if I die.....in this mission.....then your life will be spared._  
"Are you afraid now?" Kit said with a victory smile on her face.  
"....." _ Not even a bit am I scared._  
"Didn't you say you want to punish us?"  
"Who cares, just finish her, Kit!"  
"Sure!"   
Then they started to swing the pike at Relena. Relena pretended that she was really scared and ran towards the Red Wing as the two girls chased after her.   
  
In the school yard, Heero was sitting on a bench in front of a tree, alone, as always. Then Hilde appeared in the grassy field behind him. Heero sensed that someone was behind him so he turned around and saw Hilde. _Wow, his movements are really fast!! _  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Don't you remember me? I'm Relena's friend, Hilde!!"  
"......."  
"I was just going to ask you something....you're Duo closest friend right?" Heero stared at her with his death glare.  
"What?"  
"Do you know when is his birthday? His horoscope? His height? His weight? His blood type? What he likes to eat? What colour does he like, etc."  
"Why."_ What is she trying to do?_  
"I..just..want to know."  
"Don't waste my time here." Heero stands up and started to leave.  
"Well I guess I asked the wrong person!!...I know, I know, he is just pretending to be a **human** anyway!!"  
"Shut up or I'll...des.."_ or I'll destroy you!_  
"What? I just can't understand why Relena likes you! All day long she talks about you and......"   
Now Heero was staring at Hilde even more.   
_Oops did I say something that I shouldn't have said?_  
"And what?" _If she said it, then I'll have to destroy her indeed._  
"She..she..said that you and her are alike."   
Heero felt suprised_.... A normal person and I are alike...what a joke.....she wants to die just because she....I don't know...maybe her life is boring? She should be happy with the life she lives...Unlike me, I destroy people....but why do I feel that we are alike too? _  
  
"Help!! Go away you two!!!!!!!" Relena was running towards the weapon room now.  
"No one can help you now!!" They chased after her.  
_It is time, I should go!_ Then she rushed into the room and closed the door behind her, but she didn't lock it. _Now the intriguing part should begin! To make fake evidence!_  
"Open up the door you jerk!"  
_The door is unlocked you idiot! Fake evidence ...I don't need to make__any, there's two in front of me!!_ Then they kicked open the door at the same time Relena pressed the triggering button!  
  
"You go ask Duo yourself if you want to know. I don't know much about him."  
"I..thank you."_ He's right..I should go ask Duo myself if I really want to know more about him._ _Heero's face changed when I talked about Relena...I was thinking that he was ready to smile...wait did I just....oh my God, it has only been 10 minutes.......Relena!!!!_  
  
"BANG!" A huge explosion was heard from the Red Wing.  
"Oh my God, what is that?" Students and teachers were all shocked. Heero walked by them. _What's that sound from the Red Wing...... but that's...it can't be....._  
"Did you hear that Cat and Kit are battling Relena Peceacraft there?" Heero looked at the people who's talking behind him. _Relena?_  
"I heard of that too! Do you think that Cat and Kit made that explosion to murder Relena?"   
_ What?! They did!?!?....They did what to Relena?_  
"Because of Billy right? They don't like Relena because they think that Relena is bad luck. That's why Billy died!!"   
_What?!? But I was the one who killed Billy.....Relena_! With no time to think, Heero rushed to the Red Wing!!! There was a lot of smoke and dust made by the explosion.  
  
Ten seconds ago:  
  
Relena was pressing the button....._should I run.....no this is a good chance of suiciding Relena...What about....Hilde and the others...and Heero?...I don't care...I can't think of them...once I think of them, I won't have the urge to die_. The two girls got hit a little by the explosion and bumped into the wall. The door that they kicked down protected them. Now came the second explosion..._.Now I can finally...... .............................DIE................................................._  
  
"RELENA!!!!!!"  
  
_Who is it that's calling me.......the devil or the angel? Which one will bring me to their world? I did kill a lot of people, so maybe the devil is calling me._  
"Relena are you in there?" _It's...Heero?_ Although there was a lot of smoke, Relena can still see Heero's face. Just before he entered the room, Relena jumped out...but a piece of debris hit her in the stomach. No pain, only blood was gushing out. Relena bumped into Heero and they both fell on to the floor!   
"Relena?" Heero was holding her. Her blood smothered onto his hands. _Why are we enemies......Heero_  
"Heero..." She kissed him on his lips and pushed him away. Then she ran away. Once again she disappeared into the smoke...................

Chapter6-If Only I Die

To the next chapter ---

--- Back to previous chapters


	4. Chapter7:A New Day, A New Mission - Chap...

**Chapter 7- A New Day, A New Mission**

It was one week after the mission._...but I'm still alive....in bed though......everybody in the school and the G-Elite force thinks I'm dead....even Heero. The mission went well and now I'm back to the 056 base. I can't believe I let myself live. I still can't find the answer to my question...or am I hiding from the answer?_  
  
"Relena, it's Cathy. May I come in?" Cathy was knocking on her door.  
"Yes."  
"Hi, Relena."  
"What is it? A new mission?"  
"Yes, but, no also."  
"So they kicked me out?"  
"No, it's just that Lady Une doesn't want you to get involved in our second mission."  
"Because I'm injured?"  
"Yes, she's really worry about your injury..all of us are."   
"Is Hilde still angry with me? About last time?" Relena paused for a second when she mentioned her best friend's name.  
"I think she is."  
"........" Relena looked down and started to think back to the mission.  
  
Relena walked out from the building and saw Hilde and them.....  
"Relena are you okay?"  
"Is the mission still incomplete?"  
"Yes, Sally is going in now with the dead body."  
"And what about Heero Yuy?"  
"We saw him running out of the school like he was searching for something."  
_Is he searching for me? How strange? We are enemies...and I kissed him....we won't see each other anymore anyway....._  
"Okay, Relena we need to bring you back to 056 base right away, you're still bleeding."  
"Just let me die!"   
"Why is it that you always want to commit suicide? Do you think that it is a way to obtain relief? Well, I'll correct that for you, it won't do you any good and it will make it worst! When you die..you lose us, you lose everything you have and you lose yourself." Hilde was getting angry!!!  
" I don't have anything to lose, Hilde. I didn't have anything ever since the day I was born. My family are dead, I don't have a home...I had nothing when I came and I will have nothing when I leave this world."  
"Wrong!! You still have yourself and us at the 056 base. If you don't love yourself, then no one can help you!!! This kind of a person...I don't need a friend like that!!!!" However, there was no right or wrong now, because they're both crying.................  
  
  
"Relena!!!"  
"Oh..I'm sorry."  
"Okay. I'll see you later! Oh...and one more thing...."   
" ? "  
"Can you take care of Mariameia, while we are on mission?"  
"Who is she?" Relena is confused.  
"A newcomer! She came in four days ago."  
"........" Relena looked down.  
"She is in the library right now, I got to go....BYE!" Cathy looked at Relena again and sigh and leave.   
  
Relena went into the library, a little girl with orange and short hair was sitting on a chair in front of a computer. _That's the new agent? She is just a little girl! What is she doing here? That's our sercet data, how did she log in__...__...._ When the girl saw Relena, she turned off the computer like she was shocked.   
  
"Who are you?" The little girl asked.  
"Don't you know already? You are looking at our database. Who sent you here?" Relena pulled her gun out and aimed it to Mariameia's head. Then Lady Une came into the room.  
"It's okay, Relena. I let her use it."  
"............" _Anyone can see that she is a spy._  
"**She will become one of us later anyway**, so why bother. Just let her play with the computer a little. Now, can you come to my office? I need to talk to you about your last mission."  
"**Yes.**" Before Relena left, she stared at Mariameia and Mariameia stared back.  
  
  
"Okay, Relena. We can talk here now."  
"We can just talk in the library."  
"Relena, it's okay. As I said, she will become one of Cinq Kingdom Team, no matter what she is right how, I thought you should know what I'm talking about by now."  
"No, it's just that she is young..." _like the age when I came in....there's no turning back._  
"I understand that...now let's talk about your last mission. You did a great job on it. Even though you didn't escape until the last minute. (or in other words you wanted to commit suicide) We didn't lose anything. The two girls that you were using became the first suspects for this incident. Because they are also the first suspects of Billy's death, now the G-Elite force thinks that they are the enemy."  
"Can I ask about Heero Yuy?" _Why did I say that out loud?_  
"Oh, you mean the other enemy? I think he got transferred to another school for his next mission where Hilde, Dorothy and the others are working on now."  
"Our group is on the same thing again?"_...so he went on...with his life..._  
"Yes, basically we are always fighting for the same thing."  
"Then why are we fighting against each other?"  
"Because....nothing. Okay, this is your new mission."  
"But I thought you didn't want me to get involved?"  
"That's why the leader of the group (you), have to spy on (babysit) Mariameia. You are on the same boat as the others right now." _Does she mean that Mariameia is from the......._  
"Is that clear?"  
"Yes!" Relena replied with a smile on her face.

--- Back to the previous chapters

**Chapter 8- The Beginning of Mission 2 **

Mariameia spends all day playing with the computer. She is an intelligent child or a clever spy. She doesn't show her real emotions to others....just like Relena....a little girl....who doesn't like crowds. She has a way of doing things on her own. _....Maybe I think that being on my own is a lot easier.  
You don't need to worry about others.....like your...family...._ Mariameia turns to Relena, not saying anything........  
  
"Hungry?" Relena asked. With no answer, Mariemeia just nodded her head, saying yes.  
"Rule number 12, answer what your instructor has asked you. You won't go to eat unless you answer me."_ I think I sound like Noin now. When we were little, I always ignored her, and I wouldn't get to eat that day_.  
"You are not the insturctor! Why should I listen to you."  
"I am the group leader and you have to listen to me when instructor Noin is not here."_ I sound like Cathy now...before we decide for who to be the leader, we always listen what she says when Noin is out on a mission. Why did they have to choose me anyway..._.  
"Yes! I'm hungry okay!"  
"I accept your request. You have my permission to go to the dining room to eat." Then Relena lead her to the dining room.  
"Where is the food?" Mariameia was running around, searching for the food.  
"You have to cook it on your own."   
"What? Are you kidding me? I've never cooked before."  
"Read the cooking book for more information. I am going into kitchen one right now. Serve yourself in kitchen two." _Am I being too hard on her?_  
"If I was at home, my father would excute you for asking me to do this on my own."  
"If I was at home too....I would cook a meal for my father.....mother and brother." Relena looked away.  
".........." Mariameia looked up at Relena.  
"FINE! I'll cook my own meal! Daddy would be proud of me if I learnt how to cook something for him to eat anyway. The maid's cooking sucks...too bad mom is dead."_   
She is not a really good spy when she talks about her family. Oh no, she is mixing the eggs and the flour together without breaking the egg shells first. Cathy is going to be mad at me....._.  
"You have to break the shells first, 'Little Princess'"   
Mariameia looked at Relena, shocked.  
_ Did I say something wrong...I was just trying to make up a joke. She looks down. Not acting....she doesn't look down when she is lying....._.  
"My mom used to call me that." Relena just pretended that she didn't hear it..._.When others are telling you their story, you don't need to feel sorry. You don't have to care...that's what an agent is taught_....._but..._  
"Now we have to mix the ingredients all together before the others come back."  
"But I thought you said that an agent fixes their own meal!"  
"We are different than the others. In 056 Area, you are treated differently... as a part of us." She places her hand on Mariameia's hand that was holding the whisk. Then she started to help Marimara mix the ingredients.  
"The first day of your lesson is to learn how to cook!"   
That moment, the room was filled with an unexplainable coziness that had been lost for a long time.  
  
  
This is the second mission, Cathy Hilde and Dorothy all got transferred to three different places. Cathy got to go to a circus and she is a big star. Hilde went to a garage and works there. Dorothy's mission is to back them up.   
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Hi, Miss Cathy!!!" The manager from the welcome her with a grateful smile.  
"I'm pleased to meet you, ringleader." Cathy smile. Some people were walking on the street beside the circus gate. Suddenly they saw Cathy.  
"Look!! It's Cathy!!!" A fans scream!! Then more people on the street join in to see the face of the famous pop singer, Cathy!!  
"I love you Cathy!!! Can I have your autograph?"   
"Me too, I love your last released single "Just Communication" , it is so good!!"  
"Can I take a picture with you?" So Cathy walk to the gate. As soon as she walk near the people start pushing and grabing her. But she sign the autograph and took the picture anyway.  
"Sorry guys, I still need to work so see you next time!!" Cathy pull her self back from all the fans. She walk towards the main door. Before she went in the building she wave bye to the people.  
"We will come to see you when "Phantom of the Opera" sell tickets." She just smiled back and walked into the building. _The Phantom of the Opera.....this drama is just a killing tool....of my mission .... you guys shouldn't be happy....  
  
_"Miss Cathy I'll show you to your room." The ringleader smiled. _Yes I will be staying in this circus for sometime...._  
"Thank you, so what am I performing?" Cathy ask.  
"You will be the main female character in this show, Christine in the Phantom of the Opera! You know more tomorrow..after all the stars arrive.." he sighed. _I guess I am the first one here._  
"Oh one more thing Miss Cathy, dinner will be serived at your room at 8:00, so you can get some rest now. You must be tired to come here after shotting the movie in Europe." _Tired? I can't even be_ _tired_.....Catht smiled with a bitter feeling.  
"I am going to go now, ring the bell if you need me." Wow this place is old...I feel like I'm in the ancient days. The ringmaster (manager) walk out. And Cathy started to sleep. _My target is not even here yet...but maybe the enemies are ...I go take a look~...after my beauty sleep...._then she fell asleep.  
  
After the ringmaster got to the back stage..a tall guy with a special hair style person came in.   
"Are clowns needed here?" He looked quiet.

Wa: Hi, people. Do you think this story is boring?...okay, does anybody understand why Relena kiss kiss Heero in Chapter 6? Ai says she doesn't understand why. If you want to know then keep reading it!!!!!! E-mail me to give some advise!!!!!! 

To the next chapter---


	5. Chapter9: The Bad Guy - Chatper 10: The ...

**Chapter 9-The Bad Guy**

"Is a clown needed here?" He looks quiet.  
"But you don't have any experience, Trowa Barton." He looks at Trowa's resume. Trowa just seemed like he didn't hear the manager, he just walked near the lion cage and put his hand inside. The lion started roaring at Trowa. Trowa didn't move at all. After a while the lion calmed down. .  
"Animals attack only because they are scared." Then Cathy appears..._That boy looks weird_......  
"Miss Cathy! Why don't you rest for a little longer? Are you hungry?" the ringmaster said.  
"Yes, I was looking for the kitchen." Cathy smiled. Then the ringmaster looked at his watch.  
"Oh, I am so sorry, Miss Cathy. It's almost 9:00 and I totally forgot to cook dinner." _He does have a lot to do. _  
"It's okay, I see you had a lot to do. Why don't I help you to cook, then you can finish your work! So is the others here yet? I need to count how many people!"  
"No, I don't know what they are doing....but you don't really have to..cook, you are my guest by the way."   
"Where's the kitchen?" Cathy didn't seem to listen to him.  
"You walk foward and turn right."   
"Okay, Bye!!" Cathy then ran away, not waiting for the ringmaster to answer. This is what she always does: cooking dinner and waiting for Relena and the others to come back and eat.  
  
  
After awhile, Cathy knocked on the ringmaster's door with a lot of great food.  
"Miss Cathy..Wow, you did that all by yourself?" The ringmaster was shocked, spaghetti, sushi, chicken wings, mashed potatoes and dessert too!!! Like Hilde always said, if she was a man, she would marry Cathy for sure.  
"I'll go to the quiet guy now...by the way, what is his name, manager?"  
"Trowa Barton." He sounded so weird when he was eating and talking at the same time.  
"Okay, I'll find him." Cathy smiled again, and she left.  
  
"Mr. Trowa Barton, dinner is ready!!" Cathy said.  
"........." Then Trowa appeared beside her. Cathy got shocked when she turned around by seeing Trowa face....._He is so quiet...or like a ghost....danger._  
"Oh, I'm sorry, you are already here. Here's your dinner. Is you lion okay? Did you feed him?" Cathy asked.  
"........." Trowa didn't talk. _So he just doesn't want to talk, does he? Who cares._  
"Okay, I got to go, bye!"   
"...Thanks.." He still sounded quiet when he talked. _Hey, he finally talked!!!!_  
"You're welcome!" After Cathy smiled, she walked away.  
  
Then the other day, Trowa presented a very good performace with his lion. Also, Cathy joined in on the darting daggers show and Trowa was her clown. It was a great show! Everybody clapped.   
It is a great performance alright...but that's strange how he's not even scared while I was throwing the daggers right beside his face......Cathy was sitting in the bench provided for the audience after the show. She was thinking deeply, then Trowa just walked by her to clean up all the garbage that the people had left after the performance.   
"Trowa, wait. I want to ask you something." Cathy stood up.  
"What is it, Miss Catherine."  
"Is okay to just call me Catherine...I want to know...why weren't you scared while I was throwing the daggers at you."  
"They don't pay me to run away from the daggers."  
"But..." He's becoming more and more mysterious now.  
"That's my job, Catherine" Then with no expression, he walked away.  
" Oh Trowa...your eyes are telling me that you were asking for death at that time........can he be....no I can't think of him to be my enemy......  
  
After some days, the other stars finally came. Elizabeth, which is to be Meg in the drama "The Phantom of the Opera"; a guy name called John who's being Christine's boyfriend, Raoul, and Thomson who's performing as the Phantom. However, Elizabeth the daughter of the wealthy aristocrat wants to be Christine in the show.  
"Sorry, but Meg's character doesn't seem to suit me, don't you think Cathy?" Cathy didn't say anything...  
"But all the positions have been set, Miss Elizabeth. Also it's a rude to take others...." The ringmaster tried to explain, but Elizabeth didn't wait until he finished and cut him off.  
"I'm so sorry, but Meg's voice is too low for me. I used to sing Soprano, and I'm sure that Cathy's voice is lower than mine, right Cathy?" She looked at Cathy, who didn't seem to be listening to her. Then Cathy looked up and told her:   
"A professional should be good at being all roles they were assigned to. If Miss Elizabeth is not very comfortable with Meg's place, she can take mine. I'm able to sing Soprano and Alto anyway." With that, she just walked away....._Miss Elizabeth, with that you would just make my mission easier..... you are the major role in this tragedy , and in other words the victim...although you are not what I really aiming to destroy...sorry to sacrifice you...your father shouldn't support the G-Elite force in the first_ _place._...she turned around and looked at Elizabeth who's complaining to the ringmaster about how the bed in her room is too small. Cathy looked down and sighed..._how many tims do I have to lie to my fans....and to_ _myself_.. Cathy started walking again.   
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Hi, I'm registering for a job here!" Hilde gave her form to the supervisor in the factory of some mechanic staff. The supervisor looked at her instead of looking at the form.  
"A girl? Don't make me laugh! Go home and do some cooking!" With that everybody just looked at her. _This guy is so mean....if he knew who I am he'll.....S_uddenly a shadow appeared between the supervisor and Hilde. He is wearing a cap and priest clothes. But the most unique thing is that he has a long braid. _Could it be...him? _Hilde ask herself._...Duo..!?_ He pointed to the supervisor.  
"It is very obvious that you are the bad guy here!!! Don't worry lady...!?" He turns around and sees Hilde, who's shock but with a happy feel. _Hey..is really him..alright!!!_  
"Hilde!! Hey why are you here? Something wrong with your car? Something wrong with your machinery at home?" Duo guessed. But none of them are right.  
"No Duo, I'm registering for a job here!!"  
"What!? A job..I see. You want to be a housekeeper!!!" Hilde put her hand on her head to support it from drooping and sighed..._no one believes I can fix stuff.....actually, a housekeeper can also be my job for this mission...no!no!no!I want to fix stuff...._  
"Wrong again, I'm a Mechanic, Duo!" You can see 'Question-marks' fly around his head now. Now, everybody in the factory laughs at her. Duo almost laughed too...but Hilde stared at him, with an angry devil glare (Duo: Hey, that's my glare!!)   
"Duo!!!" _I never knew he was like this....he was my enemy after all!!!...Duo Maxwell....   
_"Hilde..." _Hey when did I become the bad guy here?_

"Hilde, I'm sorry about yesterday! I'm just kidding!" Hilde didn't talk to Duo after everyone made fun of her as a female mechanic last time. The supervisor assigned her to be one in this factory anyway.  
"Why do I have to talk to you, Mr. Duo Maxwell?" Hilde stared at him one more time_....Why do I have to talk to you...you are my enemy Duo...and if I start befriending you, I won't have the courage to kill you at the end...is that how Relena feels....funny, I sort of understand why she wants to commit suicide......_  
"Hello, Hilde! Are you still there?" Duo waved his hand in front of Hilde. The distance where she could feel his warmth...it makes her blush....  
"What!! Duo, you are annoying." He just looks at her and makes her face even redder. Hilde just looked alway.  
"Hey Hilde." Suddenly Duo becomes quiet. However, Hilde is still not answering him. Duo looks at her and starts again.  
"About your friend...Relena.." Hilde turned to face Duo this time, with a shocked expression on her face_...Relena?...What does he want from her....._Duo feels the fear in Hilde's eyes  
"I know is terrible for you to talk _about_ losing your friend..but.."._.Losing?...oh yeah..I almost forgot she is dead to them.....then why does he ask about her?..okay pretend to be hurt..._  
"You know...St. Apple High found a body. They couldn't identify who it belongs to, it must be Relena anyway...but my friend Heero just won't believe it.."   
"What?" _Oh no, what if Heero finds out....._  
"He said he wants to check out the body...."  
"No! He can't." With that she stood up.  
"Hilde?" _Hey what's happened to Hilde?_  
"No...I mean he can't...Relena is already dead..what does he want from her...you can't just dig her out..after she is sleeping in peace...they have already killed her!!!!!" She said it with tears rolling down her cheeks._...but why..we did so well in hiding her from you guys..._  
"Hilde...I understand..he didn't do it yet. He was just had the intention of doing that..I'm sorry..and for yesterday too....." _Why do you have to say sorry Duo? I'm just pretending to cry....If you keep being nice to me..I'll feel more guilty.....I hate to lie...._and so the real tears fall out...  
  
After that, they went back to being friends. They were becoming very good friends. Sometimes, they seemed like they were more than friends...Until one time....When the boss of the factory wanted to give their workers a treat. A three-day camping trip in Orange Tree National Park. Everyone went including Hilde and Duo, because it's a good way to kill their target. He had finally got targeted. And that 'he' is the one who insulted Hilde on her first day of work. In the camp, they were supposed to cook their own food. But those men are really men, they give all the work to Hilde, who's the only girl in the factory. Duo helped of course.  
"Hey, Hilde I never knew you can cook?"  
"There's something you alway can't expect to come." Her voice became cold suddenly. Which is very unusual.   
"Wow! Now there's something you can't expect! Help!" Duo just cut his finger with his knife, while he was cutting the tomato in half. Now he was bleeding.  
  
"How come you cant't take care of yourself, I mean you're bleeding and you don't know how to clean your wounds? How can you surive if you don't how to cook? You're almost an adult..Duo?" She was becoming like Cathy now, but Duo just smiled at her like a kid.  
"What? Duo." Hilde look at Duo.  
"I'm just thinking. Sometimes when you talk, you become really weird. Like you are hiding something from me. But now, you are talking like the real you, and that make me feel less stressed."  
"Duo!" He then put his hand on her cheeks, and they got closer and closer.....Hilde can hear her heartbeats...one beat.....and they got closer._....No, this must stop....he is my enemy....._  
"Slap!" Hilde hit Duo in the face...then she ran away......  
"Hilde..." Seeing her run further and further away....and for some reason he chased after her....She is fast..  
_I became the bad guy one more time....she is a girl after all....._He then reached out his hands and caught her...  
"Please let me go...." This was becoming worst by the second.  
"Hilde. I'm sorry..I didn't know..." _Stop chasing after me.....we are enemies...how many times do I have to tell myself....what are you trying to say, Duo.._  
"But..Hilde, maybe..sometimes..we..I mean you and I, can go out and.."_...why can you just... understand...._Her tears dropped from her eyes......  
"Hilde!?" _Hey...what's with Hilde's expression...._  
"I want us to be friends forever...is that okay.." _Forever...we can only be friends...Duo...._  
"Hilde..." With a shocked..and hurt...undescribable feeling left on his face._....Is that what's we are?_  
.........This frozen image of Duo was imprinted in Hilde's mind._..I hurt him...everything is frozen...only time drifts by...._  
  
Tomorrow they will become friends again....  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
  
It was the night of the performance for Catherine and the others. Trowa was watching as they performed..._..Tonight, I will become the real phantom.._....... So he disappeared into the shadows.   
During the show, it was going very well with them. Elizabeth's father was sitting on the first row. He was enjoying the play, especially with the biggest star Catherine Bloom in it. Cathy's eyes met his._...I am surprised at this man, his daughter is in this play...in the lead role too....but he has_ _paid no attention to her._ This is the song where Cathy sings with Elizabeth to " Angel of the Music/ The Point of No Return"..... _After this song I will have to kidnap he_r......   
  
"Clap, Clap, Clap" The audience gave a standing ovation for them. Cathy went backstage to wait for Eilzabeth. But instead of waiting for her, she found something on the floor....it was Thomson who was lying on the floor....unconscious.....There was a gash on his forehead....Someone must had hit him on the head with a hard object....this broom on floor must have been the weapon ....but who did it? If Thomson was here all along, then the Phantom on the stage must have been a fake one......the only one who would do this is the enemy....who is him/her?

**Chapter10-The Bad Guy Again**

---Back to the previous chapter

To the next chapter---


	6. Chapter11: The Phantom of The Opera - Ch...

Chapter 11-The Phantom of The Opera

This means I have to find out who and confront the 'Phantom' performing now on the stage.  
Just then, she heard a lion roar. The lion friend that Trowa always play with. _What's up with 'him'?_ Cathy walked toward the lion cage. Now the lion roared even more...like he was hungry..._but didn't Trowa feed him on time every day? Where's Trowa anyway? He was supposed to take my costumes...to the storage room....what....Trowa is now missing, he knows where the costumes are kept, he's a quiet boy....and..he's not afraid of death.......all this evidence...is too much of a match with the enemies._  
  
Back in reality, she heard something about Eilzabeth being missing. But she's still keeping calm with the situation like this. And thinking deeply.  
_If I were the enemy, I would hide Eilzabeth in some place that people can't find us. The enemy plays the Phantom part....that means he would bring Christine into the sewer....after he will get Eilzabeth's father to come here....and eliminate him...but what if I see Eilzabeth's father first and kill him?.....that would help. However there's a big mistake here....her father doesn't seem to care about her... will he come and save her?  
_  
She saw the ringmaster backstage. He was very worried about Eilzabeth and his Circus. Very true, if Eilzabeth got kidnapped and her father got killed, Ringmaster will be in big trouble.  
"Ringmaster, I heard Eilzabeth was missing, do you have any idea where could she be?" Cathy asked like she was very worried.  
  
"No...what should I do, her father was so mad at me!!!" Cathy looked at him as if she discovered something.  
  
"Her father?"  
  
"Oops, I said somthing that I shouldn't have said."  
  
"It's okay, I'll keep a sercet!" She smiled at him..._..What's with that sercet anyway....._  
  
"You must be shocked that you heard that she has a father..."..._do you mean that the others don't_ _know that she has a father?....... this is getting confusing......_. So the ringmaster went on.  
  
"Eilzabeth's father was never married. His family is very famous and didn't want him to marry a normal girl. So when his family found out that they had a baby, they force her to commit suicide but kept their baby girl. The family also forced him to give the baby girl to another family to keep. Even though Eilzabeth knew that they are father and daughter, Eilzabeth still kept a distance between herself and her real father. But she doesn't understand how much her father loves her...." Cathy was not too surprised to hear this, but she was also skeptical..._..how does he know all this?_  
  
"How did you know Ringmaster, the family sure did a good job on covering Eilzabeth and her father's relationship." ...._should I believe him_.....  
  
"The adoptive mother of Eilzabeth is my sister. That's what inspired Eilzabeth to be a singer."   
  
"Okay, I understand now Ringmaster...I'll help you to find Eilzabeth right now!" Cathy ran to the exit backstage. And went to find Eilzabeth's father.  
  
_Trowa you win what is on the surface of this mission but what you are missing is the core. If her father is a understanting person I believe that I can convince him!! Watch me. I'll do it with my own way.  
_  
And there, Cathy saw Eilzabeth's father, still sitting in the audience.  
  
"Miss Catherine Bloom." He looked up.  
  
"I would get your daughter back if you promise to get out of the G-Eilte force." Cathy looks very serious....._I don't have to hide from him._  
  
"You just revealed your identity Miss Cathy." He challenged her. But she replied him with a smile.  
  
"If I want to keep my identiy, then I wouldn't have talked to you in the first place and just executed you and end my mission." He looked confused.  
  
"Then why did you...."   
  
"Because I hate to kill, and if you would leave the force, then you can have your daughter back."  
  
"You aren't afraid that I'll call the police?"  
  
"If you insist to reveal the truth about you and your daughter."  
  
"What if I told the others your real identiy?"  
  
"Then I would have to destroy you for sure."   
He stopped for a second and he started again.  
  
"Yes, I accept your conditions and offer."  
  
"Good." Cathy left the Circus and ran to the the sewer under the Circus.....  
And there, Eilzabeth sitting on a chair with black straps binding around her eyes and a piece of tape covering her mouth, unconscious.  
Cathy walked towards the light.....suddenly a shadow appeared behind her. She turn around and threw her dagger, but the shadow dodged it. Then they both pulled out their guns and aimed it at each other's head. The shadow was now exposed into the light. The Phantom of the Opera covering half his face with a mask and wearing the black tuxedo.  
  
"Trowa, why do you have to be the Phantom?"   
He kept silent.  
  
"I'm asking you. What's the matter with being a clown, why did you chose to be the Phantom rather than the clown?"   
Trowa took off his mask, and looked at Cathy.  
  
"What are you doing here, Catherine? Get out, it's dangerous here." But still he pointed his gun at her head.  
  
"I'm getting Eilzabeth out of here, Trowa please don't interfere."  
  
"Get out or I have to kill you, Catherine."  
  
"If you have to kill me, then I will have to kill you too."   
  
"Give me a reason, why should I give you my target ?"  
  
"Her father promised that if his daughter is saved, he would leave the G-Eilte force."  
  
"How do you know about G-Elite force."  
  
"Because I'm one of your enemies. We are all fighting for the new era, so why can't we join forces this one time." Cathy almost cried when she was saying that, with all these years seeing Relena and the others crying to her........only she stood strongest, never crying about anything.  
Tears is a woman's strongest weapon. Trowa pulled down his gun.  
  
"What if Eilzabeth's father won't leave?"  
  
"Then I would kill him myself."  
  
Watching Cathy untie the sleeping Eilzabeth, and carry her away. He had failed to a woman. Wufei would be pissed to hear this. But he knew that something is missing from himself. He asked himself that why can he stop her from taking the target away. But the answer had never been unsealed. He only watched as Cathy left.  
  
Eilzabeth woke up in her room the next day, with her father sitting beside her. They only looked at each other. With all these years not willing to be her father. The loss of happiness in her childhood is finally replaced by her father. Cathy was watching them outside the window. How strange, separated by the window were two different worlds, different dimensions But they are happening at the same time. And this is her life.  
Cathy turned away and beging to leave. And there, Trowa standing on a wire. Only ten feet away from her. Cathy started speaking.  
  
"Hi, Trowa. So what are you planning to do with her father." Cathy looked up toward him.  
  
"......He did leave the Force, so I'm not going to do anything to him." Cathy smiled like she had won something.  
  
"Will that be from your mansion?"  
Trowa look at her. And after some time he replied.  
  
"You are an agent too, right? So you should know the answer."  
  
"You must be suprised about the way I work. Right, Trowa?" Cathy looked down.  
  
"A little, but someone told me before that you should work following your emotions."  
  
"That's a weird saying you know. They always said that emotions only make you lose your will to kill, but I agree with that statement"   
  
"They have power, so you need to follow their instructions. You only make it more diffcult for yourself if you don't listen. Afer you obey.....you would get used to it, thinking that it doesn't matter. Then you're starting to think like them......you won't think that they 're stupid anymore, because now they have become part of you. When you find out that you've changed, you'll start to turn back to who you were before, but it's not going to be the same anymore, even if you are back home.  
Sometime they will see your misery, but I don't think they are going to pity you, because no one is feeling sorry for them. I survived by remembering all that I have done in the past." _That's what Heero had told me._  
Cathy looked at Trowa. There's something that could not be described as words......the warm feeling that surrounded Cathy right now. Wind blew at they thoughs.  
  
"So...that's your definition of working while following your emotions?"  
  
"Yes."   
They looked at each other as if they know what's happening. Cathy smiled at him as a goodbye. She jumped down onto the grass lawn beside Eilzabeth's house.  
Trowa watched her back, leaving, again. _Goodbye Catherine, we'll meet again....... but on the battle_ _field.....too bad.._..... The wind blew again. Blowing away the reality just a second ago. And then, the Phantom changed his mask back to the Clown's again. The sad and happy Clown mask. 

Tomorrow they will become friends again..........................  
It was night time now. Hilde and the workers in the factory went to sleep in the camp. Hilde, of course didn't really sleep. She took her advantage of been a girl and have her own room so it would be more easier for her mission. Especially since she's partnered with her friend, Duo.  
_Bobby, the target's name. His room is in the last one down the hallway. This building is only 3 floors high. After killing him, I could escape from the window and go back to my room. I'll give the reason that someone had be killed and quit this job. The end. Okay, mission starts now. _  
  
Hilde walked out of her room. Suddenly, she heard something.The sound of gun shot.........from Bobby's room..........but nobody knows.........Agents are specially trained to be exceptional at all five senses and their intuitions were accurate. And by the way this camp's walls are made to block noises from one room to another like hotels._ Is that Duo..........If that's him then he will escape__from the window and should be out the building right now. Let me go see if that's him.  
_  
So Hilde went outside of the camp, and as she expected, a shadow running out from the corner. She ran away to another corner near the entrance to the camp. She sat down laid beside a tree, looking up the sky and watching the stars. Pretending she didn't know what's going on. By this time, Duo appeared in a hurry going back to the door into the camp. Then he saw Hilde looking up at the stars. He walked left and pretended that he had just walked out of the camp.   
  
"Hey, Hilde. What are you doing??" He asked cheerfully.  
  
"Duo!!! I just want to get some fresh air outside." They were both acting.  
  
"Let's get back in, you can catch a cold like this."   
  
"No, Duo...no yet. You want to stay here just a little longer?" _I don't want to return to reality yet........._  
  
".....Hilde....I'm sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean to make you....cry."  
  
"It's okay....I....."  
  
" What do you want to say?" Duo looked at her......  
  
" Nothing......" She looked away. Just like last time.  
  
"....................." Duo pouted. That's an expression people show when they want to say something but they can't say it......... He sighed......  
  
_Duo and I are both the same, just like Heero and Relena. I just can't lie and Duo feels the same. This feeling inside me can't hide. The same with him. That's why he's sighing. I understand it all............but what can I do._  
Hilde looked at Duo and so does he.............One kiss............they've ruined the balance. They are agents all right, but they are still human. How can one man and a woman not get together if they both like each other and attract each other. **This kind of love**..............  
  
  
After the mission ended. Hilde went back to 056 area. And there she sees Relena, Dorothy, Cathy and the rest of them. The person who she talks to first is Relena. She needed to talk the Cathy, but she talked to Relena first anyway. They went to Hilde's room.  
  
"Hilde...are you still mad with me?" started Relena, which was very rare.  
  
"Of course not Relena, we are always friends. But now is not the time to talk about this Relena."   
  
"What is it? Did something go wrong on your mission?" Relena looked at Hilde.  
  
"Well you can say that, but it included you too!!" Duo's image appeared in Hilde's head.  
  
"Me?" Relena thought as she spoke.  
  
"Yeah, I met Duo there and he told me that Heero is up to something about examining the 'dead body' of yours."   
Relena opened her eyes wide after she heard that. It's been a long time since she heard anything from Heero and her sercet......._.what if he finds out?_  
  
"Duo said that he didn't do anything yet, but he's just having the idea of doing it."  
  
"...........Heero........" Relena looked down. This name reminds her of all past memories again. The relationship between them. She doesn't even know if that can be classified as an relationship. There's just some feeling coming from inside her body, a strange feeling.  
  
"You have to be careful." Hilde looked worry.  
Relena closed her eyes as if she was erasing all the memory, then she opened them up again.  
  
"Hilde, you said that there's another thing right? What is it?" Relena still held her head down.  
  
"Well.... me and.. Duo kinda........" Hilde didn't know which way was the best to explain to her. _Relena had done it before, so she won't be surprised to hear it........But I still_. Hilde tried so hard to get the right description and tried to figure out a word for it.  
  
"Went out." Relena had figured it out by now, and helped Hilde finish her sentence. _Hilde and Duo are different from Heero and I........ We only met each other, we didn't even talk to each other. How can I love a man like that? I'm so scared to see him again, I'm so scared that he would found out, he would found out that I'm not dead yet. And he would come to me and........till that time we have to fight each other._  
  
"Relena, I understand the situation we are in, but when the time comes you can't avoid it."   
  
"When the time comes.......you would have to kill him."  
  
"True, but I was talking about that when the time comes, you can't resist kissing Heero."  
  
"......................" Relena didn't answer. She started to daydream again, which she would do often when she felt that conversation was not important anymore....looking out of the window from Hilde's room. _What do you mean by when the time comes, I already kissed Heero........_  
  
"Relena it's okay, when the time comes I'll dump him!!!!" Relena looked at Hilde again. She knew that Hilde wanted to give herself less pressure so that's why she said it in a playful way, like she didn't care.   
  
  
Relena went back to her room. She didn't bother to turn on the light, maybe that way, she would feel better. _It would be better when you can't see anything. When you're oblivious to all and stubborn, everything would be good to you, because you don't have to face the real world. But what good would it do you? Time won't stop for you, the earth is still turning._ Relena sighed, she turned on the light. A room that only has four walls and one window. A uncomfortable bed telling you that you shouldn't be sleeping deeply, the smell of guns and bombs that remind you that you're still in war. _A calendar telling me the years I have passed in my bloody life.......... AC 195..........it's my 12th year in the 056 area. All these years, I took human lifes in order to survive. She looked into the mirror, a face that she sees so often. It's this person who kills and destroys lives. I've carried out too much violence, why am I living in this world? _  
  
"Bang!!" Dorothy pushed Relena's door open with force.  
  
"What, Dorothy?" Relena knows something unusual has happened. Relena stood up from her bed.  
  
"That girl, Mariameia, sent a message to the enemy!!! Telling them our location!! Lady Une want us to gather in her office right now." Relena looked down and thought deeply.  
  
"Where's Mariameia?" Relena ask calmly.  
  
"She's at Lady Une's office also."   
  
_So Mariameia decided to finish her mission in the end_. _What would Lady Une do now?_ Dorothy and Relena walked to Lady Une's office and opened the door. 

Chapter12-AC 195

---Back to the previous chapter

To the next chapter---


	7. Chapter13:This Kind of Love - Chapter 14...

**Chapter13-This Kind of Love........**

They went to Lady Une's office, and opened the door. Everybody was waiting for them. Mariameia was standing beside Lady Une. She held her head down.....too afraid to look up.   
  
"Hi, Relena. Did Dorothy explain everything to you?" Lady Une said.  
  
"Yes." Relena like to use short answers around Lady Une.  
  
"So what do you think?" Lady Une closed her eyes as if she was too tired to do anything right now.  
  
"...........nothing.........." Relena looked at Mariameia.  
"What about you, Mariameia?" Lady Une looked at Mariameia like a mother asking their child what did they do wrong. Mariameia slowly look up, she focused her eyes on Relena like asking for help. However Relena just kept her deathglare. Mariameia look down again knowing that she won't get any help. The other girls kept quiet, because they knew that giving messages to enemy is a very serious problem. The thing that they have do to the traitor is to kill them.  
  
"Do you have anything to say for your last words?" Mariameia suddenly looked up, at first she didn't realize that they were really going to kill her. But now the real thing appeared. She become scared and horrified.  
Cathy finally spoke out.  
  
"We should make Mariameia a prisoner and don't let her to go back to the enemy's base." Lady Une closed her eyes, showing deep thinking and opened it again. Finally, she spoke.  
  
"Cathy, that's what you said don't regret it after." Relena kept nonchalant, but felt lighter in her heart.   
  
"I understand." Cathy answered.  
  
"Relena, bring Mariameia to the prison room."   
  
"Yes, Lady Une." Relena nod. She turned her head to Mariameia.  
  
Mariameia followed her along the the basement of the 056 area. Relena remembered there was a time when she was here. Not that she did something wrong and got punished. It's a traitor in the 056 area a long time ago. She was Relena's friend. Relena would come to the basement everyday to see her. However, after she escaped from the prison, they never found her again.  
  
Relena opened the door for Mariameia.  
  
"Miss Relena......wait."  
  
"What?" Relena look backed with some sympathy in her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, I understand why you won't help me." Relena sighed, she didn't know how to tell her. In a way, you can't say that Mariameia is a traitor, she was just doing her mission. Every agent knows that. However, Relena is an agent from the 056 area. In her position she had to consider Mariameia as a traitor. _I don't have to courage to speak up for her........because I think that both sides are right.  
_  
"You're just doing you mission." Relena looked away. She understood why. _It was right for Mariameia to do it, if it was me I would do the same, if I think that's worth it. The only differenes is that she has a family waiting for her.....and I don't......hey, when did I start to care about 056 area.......when I felt that there's a responsblitiy to protect 056 area.........when did I start to think that this is my home........?_  
  
"Thank you." Mariameia smiled. The first time to see her smile after coming here, in the 056 area.   
  
  
Relena was going back to her room. On the way she met Hilde. Relena already knew what it is. Hilde started first.  
  
"I'm going this Friday." Hilde said with confidence.  
  
".......You are ready?" Relena asked. She knew that if it was her, she wouldn't have the courage to do so.  
  
"I don't have a choice."   
  
"We're going to fight them maybe.....on Monday."  
  
"Is that what Noin has calculated?" Hilde said deeply.  
  
"Yes."   
  
And then Friday came. Hilde called Duo in the morning and they went to the Happyland, playing those 'DropZone' and 'The Hulk'. They went on the rollercoster which is 200 floors high and have 10 turns and spins. Hilde couldn't stand it anymore. After this ride, I'm telling him. So she had shown no emotion while on the ride..........while others are screaming so hard at the back. Duo saw Hilde's face. So he went out of emotion for the rest of the ride.......while others are still screaming at the back.   
After the ride ,they'd sat down to rest.   
  
"Hilde are you okay? I'm sorry that I wanted to go on the rollercoster. I didn't know that you couldn't stand it."  
Hilde just stayed blank. After a minute she finally spoke up.  
  
"Duo........." She was talking to Duo, but her eyes were looking far off. Duo could not reach Hilde anymore..  
  
"Yes, Hilde?"  
  
"You want to seperate for sometime?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I ....I said..you want to break up?"  
  
"But, why Hilde?"  
  
"It's over, Duo."  
  
"BUT WHY?"  
  
"The first time we go out, you knew that we wouldn't last. I mean, we only kissed. You're just playing anyway. You know the rules, don't tell me you are serious!!!" _This kind of Love.........._  
  
"I never knew you were like this......... Hilde........."  
  
"Welcome to the real world, Duo Maxwell. Now, may you excuse me!!!" With that, Hilde just walked away. Duo could only see her back. However, he could not see that her face was streaming with tears. Then her walking slowly turned into a run!!! _This kind of Love...._.She ran back to where she came from, and maybe for her whole life she had to stay there fight and without Duo.  
_  
  
........................................._**_This kind of Love....it's only a mistaken demonstration._**_................................._.........

In the middle of the night, whoever was asleep all got woken up by the alarm.   
Relena jumped off her bed and got changed while running down to the main hall. The others did the same.   
_So the enemy has finally broken through our denfences and attacked us._ She held on to her weapon, Tail, tightly. The others looked so serious and all felt the heavy load of this matter. Silence fell as they waiting for Noin to make her command. It's just a matter of time before they would have to counter attack. Nobody would like this sense of insecurity.  
  
"Attack." Noin say coldly.  
  
"Mission accepted." They replied.  
They went to scope out the enemies. The group seperated the search the various rooms of the base. Hilde kicked open the door of training room, she didn't have to guess who was in the room. A guy wearing a cap and dressed in black. The cap hiding his eyes. He slowly looked up......  
  
"Hilde......"   
  
Hilde pulled her gun out and pointed it right at Duo's forehead.   
  
"You asked me why I wanted to end things with you, do you understand now?" She opened her eyes and looked at Duo. Duo just stayed still where he was sitting, a silence came between them. The scene was frozen and became a still picture. Thinking about what should they do for as the next step.   
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
"I know that you would be here, Trowa." Cathy went into the weapons room.   
  
"The weapon room is always a good place to overtake."   
  
"What are you planning to do with me? Trowa." Cathy asked without any fear.  
  
"Drop your guns, woman." Suddenly a voice came in from behind. A Chinese man holding a long stick. His hair was pulled back into a short pony tail.  
  
"Who are you calling a woman?!" Then Sally pointed her gun at that man who had just gone into the weaapon room. Sally holding a gun was a rare sight to see. She smiled at Cathy.  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
In the power control room. Quatre was opertating the computer, but all the systems suddenly got shut down. Now, the room was filled with darkness, Quatre could barely see a thing. Just then the systems were turned on again. A window popped up on the screen and lit up the room a little. A shadow appeared, by the time that all the windows had popped up. The person's face became more and more clear and recognizable. Dorothy threw him a fencing sword. And they started fighting.  
____________________________________________________________________________   
  
Finally, Relena had reached the libary. A place for enemies to hide. She slowly pulled out her gun. A shadow was waiting for her in the center of the room.... She wasn't sure...so she asked......  
  
"Who are you?" Relena waited for the answer.  
  
"..................." He held his head down...and slowly he turned around. His deathglare changed into a shocked look when he saw her. A person that he wanted to see for such a long time, standing right in front of him.  
  
Relena knew it. It was Heero, it had to be him, the cold blue eyes. Once again, them have met.  
  
"Relena....." He opened his mouth, wanting to tell her and ask her everything that had been in his mind for centuries. However, he stopped after seeing her hand....her gun..........answering everything...............  
His eyes once again became cold.   
  
"Heero." Relena replied him with his name. _I had asked myself once..........what if he finds out..........and now I........._..   
  
She pointed her gun towards Heero, but she suddenly realized that his speed is faster than her's. With the time she used to hold up her gun, he'd already gone behind her. He knocked the gun out of her hand, but didn't grab her......trying not to hurt her. However Relena didn't return the considerate favour. She pulled out her weapon, Tail, from a little box on her back. He took a shot towards her. The bullets aimed toward her shoulder. She hit it away using the dagger part of her Tail. She pulled out chains that were conneted to the head of Tail and now the Tail became a long whip. She let go of the head of Tail and swung it towards Heero. He caught it with his hand easily. Relena ran towards him and..............  
  
"Stop all the fighting at once." Noin shouted. Relena and Heero looked at Noin. At the side of the door, there were Zechs, Lady Une, Treize, and everybody.  
  
"We have agreed with Mr. Treize to join forces." Lady Une told Relena.   
  
Relena narrowed her eyes. _You mean to join forces to become a bigger assassiantion group and kill more people. Then when is my relief? _She had fallen once again into her old ideas......committing suicide........  
They start to leave and expected Relena to follow them. However, Relena suddenly grabbed Heero's hand............with the Tail that he was holding................stabbed herself in the stomach.......................blood poured out and stained her skirt red.............................it was her blood that smothered his hand...............Heero was shocked............she fell down............falling into his arms..........he caught her.................She felt pain..............Her eyelids becoming heavier and heavier............She lifted her head and whispered something into his ear...............and finally she closed her eyes__________________________  
  
_At that time I didn't think of an answer for myself...........maybe I was afraid that the result would be negative,  
but now I won't run from it anymore......................if we have to fight I'll let him kill me. _  


**Chapter14-The Attack At The 056 Area**

---Back to the previous chapter

To the next chapter---


	8. Chapter15:By The Name Peacecraft - Chapt...

**Chapter15- By the Name Pecaecraft**

Heero was looking at Lady Une and his master, Treize. _Why did Treize agree with them?? Didn't he tell us that they were our enemies.......what is it for anyway....joining forces??   
_Heero didn't pay attention to what Relena was thinking. Then he watched them leave, as if they were telling him and Relena to follow them. Just then someone caught his hand.......his right hand......the hand in which he was holding on to Relena's weapon. It was the owner of the weapon who wanted to take it back. But something was weird.......She pointed the dragger part to herself. Suddenly she stabbed it into her stomach. Heero widened his eyes. _What is she doing.._.._..Relena._.... Blood coming out of her body......and dyed her gray skirt red........and smothered onto his hand.......as if he had killed her.........Heero was shocked, he couldn't beleive what he saw........ Relena couldn't stand the pain any more, she fell down. Heero caught her into his arms quickly, preventing her from hitting the ground. He can hear her breathe......she is breathing so hard and perspiration was on her face. She lifted her head up, near his ear.........  
  
"Heero...please don't forget me.." She whispered into his ear. Her voice sounded so thin that he could hardly hear her. After that she just slowly closed her eyes.  
  
".............." ...._.Relena.._....Heero wanted to cry it out loud......but he can't......because that's another emotion from humans............anger............A pressure that's pressing his heart.  
..........._..But why did you....... Relena..._....._..If you're going to die........that why did you ask me that........  
not to forget you...........why did you have to leave this pain for me to face...............  
  
_"Relena!!!" Hilde was the first one to cry it out. Then the others who were leaving looked back. Most people in 056 area knows what had already happened.   
  
"Where's Sally??" Cathy was looking for Sally who was standing behind Wufei.   
  
"Get Relena to the infirmary, fast!!" Sally cried.  
  
Heero found himself running to whatever the place was. He was following Sally, and the others were behind him. If he knew the way, he would be faster than any of them. But what's the point of getting to the infirmary faster than the doctor.  
Then they all waited out side of the infirmary. Dorothy and Cathy went in to help. Hilde was sitting on the bench ignoring Duo at her side. She didn't want to face him, especially right now. Trowa was standing there. Quatre, was looking really sad and worried for what had happened. Lady Une and Treize had gone to the basement to get Mariameia. Wufei, was standing in the end of the hallway. Noin is talking to Zechs, who looked more worried than anyone else, more worried than Heero. Which is a very strange reaction to all of them except for Noin, Lady Une and Treize. Zechs was a very hard intructor, sometimes even Heero couldn't understand him.  
  
Heero was sitting down on the floor. Looking at the ground.........thinking of their strange relationship......  
he had saved her from the school roof. One thing that made him have0 an impression on her was her eyes. The same eyes that he had seen in the mirror. His reflection.....his eyes.  
At that time he felt weird to save her. It's not part of the mission that he should be looking after her, or protecting her. When he pulled her back from the fence, it's liking saving himself from the death.....like shielding the bullet from hitting himself_. I actually felt relieved that time_....... However he had failed to save her this time, he thought......._when did I start to think like Quatre_..........._ Relena_............All he can do now is wait.   
  
  
It was 1:00 am now, Quatre, Wufei and Trowa had gone to the guestroom to rest. The operation was still on since this afternoon. Cathy and Dorothy had rotated with Hilde and Noin now. The people who were left in the hallway before the infirmary was Zechs and Heero.  
  
"Heero, you're still here." It was Duo who just walked towards them. Both of them stared at Duo.  
  
"..................." Heero didn't give an answer to him, he just turned his head back and looked back onto the floor to where he was looking at all along.  
  
"Fine don't answer. And what about your intructor Zechs??"   
  
"Duo and Heero, you two should both go back and get some rest, we may have mission tomorrow." Zechs told them with his deep voice.  
  
"You see, instructor, I have to wait for Hilde and I think that Heero is waiting for Relena!!" _That's a perfect answer_, thought Duo.  
  
"Didn't I tell you that emotions should not get in the way of your missions!!"   
  
Heero and Duo both looked up at Zechs as if he had done the same in breaking his own rule. Zechs totally understood what they're thinking!!! Noin, they think that he's waiting for Noin to come out. Well in some point he is, but in a way he's not. There's something that they don't know. They don't know that he had a younger sister. And his sister's name is Relena Peacecraft. They share the same last name................  
..............._....Peacecraft......._.....a name that doesn't even fit in to what both of them does.  
  
As Zechs looked down. Someone had come out from the operation room. It was Noin, she looked tired. And then came Hilde and Sally.  
At the first moment, Zechs and Heero asked together in the same tone.  
  
"How is she!!?" They were even more worried now.  
  
"She is fine. Lucky she was trained to have a tough body. Or maybe she had aways done that to herself, so her body became good at protecting itself."   
  
They both gave out a sigh of relief. But still look concerned about Relena's condition.  
  
"Can I see her?" Zechs asked.  
  
"Only one person can, okay?" Sally told Zechs.  
  
"I'll go then." Zechs was ready to walk inside.  
  
"Zechs wait......" Noin stopped him and she was pulling him back with her hand.  
  
"What is it Noin?" Zechs wasn't very patient. But he didn't shake off her hand.  
  
"Let Heero go first." Noin looked at him.  
  
"................" Zechs didn't speak, because he knew that Noin had her reason. Heero looked at instructor Noin. Noin nodded and smile, so then Heero went inside.  
  
  
After other felt, Noin was about to leave too.........  
  
"Noin, why don't you let me go in first?" He finally had a chase to ask his question.  
  
"Relena doesn't even know that you are her brother." Noin explain.  
  
"............" Zechs understand now and didn't said a word.  
  
"You do know why your room is right? If you do then I'll go rest now."  
  
"Thanks for taking care of my sister all this year Noin." Zechs said.  
  
"It's not for you Zechs, it's for my duty." Noin answered back.   
  
"Noin.... I don't mean to......." Zechs sense there was something else in this conversation.  
  
"I had forgot all about the past, Zechs. Including you." with that Noin just walk away. 

**Chapter16- A Warm Poem**

Heero went into the room. The smell of hospital. He saw Relena sleeping in the bed. The colour of her pale face matched with the colour of the white sheets. He walked closer to her, and he sat down in the chair near her bed slowly, trying not to make a sound, so he won't wake Relena up.   
After so long they could finally be together......alone........_ Even if she is asleep now.........even if she is hurt._  
He hoped that she felt the same. He didn't know why, but he smiled.  
  
Watching the sleeping Relena made him feel secure. As if she was protecting him, and he was protecting her. Relena slept like a child. There's just one thing that's missing..........a teddy bear.............but she's already 15.......girls at 15 usually don't like toys now.They like jewellery, clothes and make up.   
  
Relena turned her head a little. She must be suffering from the pain after the surgery. Heero reached out and held her hand.......That's what people usually did on TV........_..I don't know if it really works._  
  
That night he sat beside her. He had never left the room, because he wanted to guard her. And he too fell asleep, which he wouldn't do usually. But he didn't realize that Relena was the one who had change him from his bloody life. It was until morning that he found out that Relena was ............G..O..N..E....... The window was open, letting the wind seep into the room. Suddenly he felt emptiness within his body, pressures once again were pressing his heart. Heero ran out of the room quickly. He didn't know where he should go. The one thing that he reailzed was that he was running out of the base as he ran downstairs and through the halls. Finally he reached a beach, which is just near the base. It was a very beautiful place. And there he saw Relena. So he ran towards her.  
  
Relena heard someone coming, she turned around and looked at the shadow that just appeared behind her. It was a face that was very familiar.........it's those cold blue eyes again........Heero.......  
  
"Heero....." Relena said softly.  
  
"Relena, why are you running away from me?" Heero asked as he grabbed her hand.  
  
"..............." Relena looked at him as her eyes were filling up with tears......._how should I answer......I ran away from him because.......because I discovered that I love him?.............I wanted to run away because I don't think that I'm good enough for him?.......... Because I don't want him to know that I kill people. I don't want him to know the real me...........the bad side about me....._........   
  
"Is it because I kill people?" Heero answered his own question for Relena. Relena suddenly looked up at him.   
  
"No, Heero. It's the opposite.I'm afraid that you would be angry at me for killing people. I have killed so many people. I didn't want you to know that that was the reason I don't have the courage to face you." Relena looked down.....as if Heero would just run away from her after he heard this.  
  
"Relena." Heero pulled Relena closer to himself.  
  
"I'm sorry for running away." Relena placed her head on his shoulder.  
  
"................" Heero put his arms around her.  
  
"I promise that I won't run away again, Heero." Relena buried her head in Heero's arms.  
  
"And I promise that I will protect you, Relena."  
  
Just like any other couple, they sat on the beach to watch the sunrise. They didn't have to talk to each other to understand each other........_..What a strange thing........how can I not have a conversation with him, but I still understand what he does.............. Is it because of that.......that's why I want to be by his side?........Is it that the reason...why?.....Is it because I love him?_  
  
Relena lifted her head and looked at Heero. The first thing that she saw was his cold blue eyes......._they are still cold eyes..........but I can see a million thoughts swirling in them........I can't hear what they want to say but I can understand all of those thoughts.   
_  
The fresh sea breeze blew, which made the couple feel warmer......................She smiled at him, and he returned it with his. They walked back to the base together, holding hands. _No matter how many miles they still have to walk tomorrow, they would still hold on to each other tightly.   
_________________________________________________________________________________  
  
_Hilde had just walked out of her room, and guess who she saw(we don't have to guess, we know it already) Duo was waiting outside her door. It was only 7:00 am in the morning. Hilde was going to get a drink, so that's why she went out of her room. She pretended that she didn't see Duo. She tried to walk by him but Duo didn't let her past.  
  
"What is it?" Hilde still didn't look at him.   
  
"Hilde, stop acting now, I understand why you did that to me."  
  
"Well if you understand, then why are you still here?" Hilde couldn't describe how happy she was to hear that, but she wanted to make sure. She finally looked at Duo in the eye to see if he was going to answer.  
  
"You already know."   
  
"So?" Hilde smiled playfully and also with happiness.  
  
"Let's try again." Duo held her hand. Hilde just nodded to him.  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Catherine went to the circus to visit the Ringmaster with Trowa. Dorothy didn't bother to talk to Quatre, because he look too cute; just like a little child and she likes strong MEN. Wufei was on his own again. Training himself in the weapon room. Noin, Lady Une, Treize, Mariameia and Zechs were in the office discussing the peace treaty between them. Mariameia was sitting in a big chair near her father, Treize.   
  
"Okay, thank you for your time Mr. Treize. There will be a party on Tuesday to announce our agreements. All the agents will be there on that day." Lady Une stood up and shook Treize's hand.  
  
"Thank you Lady."  
  
"You're welcome. Also, you can have your daughter back now."   
Mariemeia looked up at Lady Une as if she had something to say. Lady Une discovered it anyway.  
  
"Is there anything that you don't like Mariemeia?" Lady Une asked her.  
  
"No, it's okay." Mariemeia didn't say it, even if she wanted to. That's what she was told, she was told not to have her ideas in front of her father. How old fashioned.   
  
"Your group can stay here in 056 base until the party is over on Tuesday."  
  
"Thank you very much for your hospitality."   
  
After the meeting, everybody returned to the 056 base. Lady Une called her group to her office. She started talking until the last person came in.  
  
"There will be a party for the agreement treaty on Tuesday with the OZ group. I'll let instructor Noin talk about the details." Lady Une looked at them.  
  
"Yes, Lady Une. Okay girls, this is a party to announce the agreements between The Cinq Kingdom group and the OZ. It's a party alright, but you still have to be prepared, because spies from the G Eilte forces could merge into the party as a different identiy. In the party, if you find someone that's suspicious or weird, elimate him/her right away. You don't need my instruction."   
  
"So we have to dress up for the party?" Hilde asked seriously. She never dressed up and she hates to wear dresses. They restrained her from running.  
  
"Yes, Hilde and you have to wear one too!! And you can't run away like when you were small." Noin smiled at her. True, when the Cinq Kingdom group was having a party with another group called The White Fang 7 years ago, Hilde ran away because she didn't want to wear a dress. They found her under the table in the kitchen. After that, Hilde never hide under tables again, because she discovered that is not a safe place to hide.  
  
"No.........." _What would happen to my future if I wear a dress??..........and ...and Duo will be at the party too!!! Oh no......I would look so bad.............._Hilde became a stone statue because it was all too shocking for her.  
  
"Anyway, you have to buy your own clothes. You have the money anyway." Noin ingnored Hilde.  
  
They received a lot of money for killing one person. They didn't even know what units they have to use to count their money.........but no matter how much they pay the vicitims families, they could never end their pain. Relena thought.  
  
"Is anything unclear?" Noin asked finally.  
  
"No, instructor." They all answered together, except for........Hilde.........   
  
"Okay, you're all dismissed now." They all walked out except for the stone statue.

---Back to the previous chapter

To the next chapter---


End file.
